Meet the new girl guy!
by Amgbaby16
Summary: Haruhi is tracked down by a middleschool friend, but the Host Club learns that this friend is not what they expected.
1. New Girl, I mean Boy!

Title: Meet the new girl/guy!

Chapter 1: New Girl, I Mean Boy!

"Welcome!" the host club members said in unison as their customers entered the third music room.

"My beautiful princess do you like this city I've built for you?" asked Tamaki as he cupped a young woman's face.

The third music room had been transformed into Paris and it even had it's own mini Eiffel Tower placed in the middle of the room. Lights had been hung on the walls making the room shimmer and glow as the lights shined and flickered. The host members were all wearing French styled clothing and even berets on their heads.

"Did you know that Paris is the city of love? So technically the city is the love I have for you…" continued Tamaki as he flattered his guests as usual.

Haruhi's guests noticed her messing with the beret on her head as they talked with her, but Haruhi tried to ignore the funny feeling she got from wearing it.

"Umm, Haruhi? Does that beret bother you?" asked one of the girls

"Huh? No, its just that I've never wore one before so it feels kind-of funny. If you want, I'll let you wear it.." Haruhi said as she cocked her head to the side and pulled off her beret.

Then she placed it upon the girl's head and smiled before adding "You look so pretty with that on."

The girls squealed as the one with the beret blushed before saying thank you. Then Haruhi noticed the twins using the berets in their "Guess which is Hikaru-kun game" as they entertained their customers. They always tried having fun because otherwise their boredom could be trouble for others. Haruhi knew first hand of the things those trouble-making twins could cook up when they became bored. She herself had never met such people before joining the host club.

"Haru-chan! Where's your beret?" asked the joyful Hunny

"Huh? Oh, well I let one of the girls wear it for right now. Why? Can I not do that?" asked Haruhi

"No its fine, but I meant to tell you that there is someone here looking for you." replied Hunny as he pointed to an oddly dressed person standing at the door.

The stranger was dressed in baggy blue pants, a red jacket, and a cap that was tilted to cover part of their face. Haruhi couldn't even tell who they were so she approached with some caution.

"Hi I'm Haruhi, I heard you were looking for me. Can I help you?" Haruhi asked politely as she tilted her head to try and see the stranger's face.

"Umm..do you have a more private place to talk?" asked the stranger

Haruhi turned around to see that she and the stranger had the spotlight among the room. Tamaki was whispering to Kyouya, she guessed, about the stranger while the twins just watched carefully. Mori and Hunny watched as well so Haruhi knew exactly why the stranger asked for some privacy with her. So she led the stranger to the room with the changing rooms and shut the door behind her before asking the stranger again why she was asked for.

"I heard that you were here at this rich school and that… well, that you were in a club with a bunch of boys. I guess it was true cause here I am looking at Haruhi Fujioka, but she's dressed like a boy. I just have two questions… why are you dressed like that and why are you acting like a boy?" asked the stranger

Haruhi just stared at the stranger wondering who they were and what exactly should she say to their questions, "I…umm…well…"

On the other side of the door the host club members were pressing their ears to it in order to listen to the conversation, but the words were muffled and hard to decipher.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Hikaru as he backed away from the door.

"Well, what's going on between her and that _person _shouldn't be your business." Kyouya replied coolly as he typed on his laptop in the comfort of his chair.

Tamaki on the other hand was pacing around Kyouya while his customers watched. Kyouya just pushed his glasses up and sighed before returning to his typing. The only ones not worried about the situation seemed to be Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny even though Hunny was curious about this new person. Some time had passed before Haruhi appeared from the room.

"Guys, I am asking you to not go back there until Host Club is over. I'll explain later so lets just go back to entertaining our guests." Haruhi said sweetly before returning to her guests.

The others just stared at the door feeling the temptation rising within them. They all went back to their customers who had their own questions about the stranger, but they had no answers for them. The only one who did was Haruhi and she wasn't going to tell anything till later. So they all waited until every guest was gone before Haruhi went to the other room and fetched the stranger. When she came back she had the stranger tagging along behind her.

"Guys I want you to meet Akira Miarata. We went to the same middle school and she now knows about my situation and why I'm in the host club as a guy, but she has a favor to ask…" Haruhi explained before being interrupted

"I want to join the host club!" demanded Akira as she pulled her cap off and let her long black hair drop to the middle of the back…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok so this is mmy first story so i'd really appreciate some words of advice or praise. Thanks alot!


	2. One Deep Guy?

Title: Meet the new girl/guy!

Chapter 2: One deep guy?

"What?!" yelled the host club as their mouths dropped.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Akira as she put her hands on her hip.

"Well, this is unexpected." Kyouya muttered under his breath as he looked up from his laptop.

Akira looked at him and then back at the host club and then to Haruhi. Haruhi just stood there looking back at Akira before letting out a sigh. Akira walked over to Haruhi and slung herself over Haruhi's shoulders and looked back at the host club.

"Haruhi, I think maybe you and I should be alone while they think it over. I really want to get to know you again." Akira said cheerfully as she winked at the host club.

The host club freaked out and Tamaki cried out "Kyouya! Do something! This girl is going to take Haruhi somewhere private!"

"I heard her, but she's just messing with us. This girl doesn't have that kind of interest in Haruhi. Now about you joining…" Kyouya reassured before being cute off.

"Hey glasses guy! Don't analyze me like that! If I have an interest in Haruhi then that's my problem not yours, but your right. I don't like Haruhi that way. Man that was so funny! You guys freaked out so much especially your president!" Akira yelled before breaking out into a laugh.

Haruhi slipped out of Akira's hold and walked over to Kyouya. "Kyouya, what are we going to do? Are we going to let her in?" asked Haruhi as she watched Tamaki yell at the hysterical Akira.

"Well, do you want her here?" asked Kyouya as he looked at Haruhi

"Well, she doesn't seem like she'd be trouble for us so I'm fine with it." replied Haruhi as she was suddenly hugged from behind.

Akira overheard Haruhi's answer and was so happy that she ran and hugged Haruhi. Haruhi wiggled a bit but Akira's hold was just to tight. Then the twins came over and placed their arms around both girls before Akira let go of Haruhi and slipped out of the hug. She just stared at them sternly as they stared back confused.

"What is it Akira?" asked Kaoru

"Yeah, don't tell us you don't like a hug from the two of us?" teased Hikaru as he let go Haruhi and embraced his brother

" I mean that there is always room for one more in our hug," teased Kaoru

"Its not that. I just don't really care for your friendly brother act. Now lets go and get me ready as a guy." replied Akira as she turned away and headed to the other room with the changing rooms.

The twins just shrugged before following the others to the other room. Haruhi found a chair for Akira to sit on as she waited for clothes to be handed to her.

"Ok, now who knows how to cut hair?" asked Akira as she held a pair of scissors in her hand.

Everyone just looked at each other wondering who would be the one to cut her hair. When no one answered Akira just turned to the mirror and started cutting her own hair off. Chunks of her long black hair fell to the floor as she styled it like a guys. Everyone else just watched not wanting to upset the girl with the scissors. After awhile, her long black hair was now shorter and almost matched Tamaki's. When she got up from the chair she turned around and flashed her deep blue eyes at the guys.

"What do you think? I didn't want to cut my own hair but since none of you was man enough I did it myself. So how is it?" asked Akira as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Haruhi was the first to respond, "It looks fine Akira, I mean when I cut my hair I wasn't so neat. These guys had to hire a stylist for my hair."

Hunny then ran up to Akira and smiled up at her before saying, " You look more like a boy, but now you need to change into our uniform. I'll go get you one."

Hunny and Mori then left the room in search for a boy uniform. As they waited Akira brushed the spare hair off her shoulders and took her jacket off to shake the hair off it too. They noticed that she was wearing a white t-shirt with her light blue jeans, and that she was as small as Haruhi. When Hunny and Mori returned Akira went behind the changing room's curtain and dressed up into the uniform. When she was done she pulled back the curtain and revealed her new self. She looked like a feminine boy just like Haruhi which worked out perfectly for the host club.

"So, I guess then I fit the criteria physically. Now I just have to find myself a personality. Lets see… there's already prince, cool, devil, loli-shota, natural, and wild. What can I do? Hmmm…" Akira pondered as Haruhi cleaned up the cut hair.

"I know! What about a guy who is deep? I mean I can be deep when I want to. What do you think?" Akira asked cheerfully.

No one answered her so she just assumed that their answer was yes, "Haruhi! I am the new deep guy! Wow that feels weird to say, oh well, I will just have to get used to it." chuckled Akira as she walked out of the room leaving her new club members behind.

"So, we have a new member and he's a girl like Haruhi? This has happened so fast… I think I need to sit down…" sighed Tamaki as he dropped down to the floor.

"Well, just think of it as having another Haruhi around. That shouldn't be so bad my lord…" comforted Hikaru

"…Yeah, this should be fun… for now…" finished Kaoru as he helped Hikaru with their host king.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok so this is the second chapter and i hope you liked it so far. So review with praise and criticism for my benefit. Thanks!


	3. The Charming New Host

Title: Meet the new girl/guy!

Chapter 3: The charming new host

It was the next day when the new club member joined the twins' and Haruhi's class. The teacher got everyone's attention before introducing the new kid.

"This is our new student, Miarata Akira. Wait is this a boy's or girl's name?" asked the teacher

"It can be either miss. Its kind of weird to have a name like that ,but I don't mind." replied Akira as she smiled sweetly at her teacher.

The teacher just stared at her before pointing to an empty seat in the back behind Haruhi. Akira just nodded before walking to her seat cheerfully. As she passed Haruhi she gave her a playful wink before sitting down. The other girls in the class just stared at this new classmate in wonderment. He was just as girly looking as Haruhi, but he seemed different.

"Hi girls" Akira mouthed as she waved and smiled sweetly at her staring classmates.

The girls turned around quickly blushing and trying to talk to others about this new kid. Akira just chuckled as she watched the girls become interested with her. _This is just too easy, I mean, they could try a little to hid their infatuation _thought Akira as she tried to pay attention to her teacher. Haruhi noticed the girls acting strangely and knew Akira was doing something behind her, but knew better than to just turn around and look.

"Har-u-hi" whispered Akira as she tapped Haruhi's back with a pencil.

Haruhi tried to ignore the irritating poking in her back, but it was getting old fast. So she turned around quickly and put her finger to her lips hinting that she be quiet. Akira just stared at her before slumping back into her chair and pouting. As class went on the others seemed to have forgotten their new classmate and were paying attention to the assignment on the board. When the bell finally rang for lunch girls started approaching Akira.

"Akira?" asked one of the girls shyly

"Huh? Can I help you miss?" replied Akira as she tilted her head quizzically

The girl blushed before continuing, "I, I mean, the girls and I were wondering if you were the one at the host club yesterday?"

"Yes I was. Actually to tell you the truth, I have joined the club so I hope I see your smiling faces there today." answered Akira as she gave them a warm smile before leaving the classroom.

She ran to find Haruhi and the twins before they totally abandoned her with those girls, but they had waited for her outside of the classroom. When she noticed that she stopped and gratefully smiled at the trio.

"Thanks for waiting guys. I didn't want to walk around here alone while I'm winning hearts." smiled Akira as she walked alongside the trio.

"No problem." replied Hikaru as he put a hand on Akira's shoulder

Akira just looked up at him and then at his hand on her shoulder. She shook him off before talking to Haruhi, but Haruhi was thinking about things she was going to do that weekend. So really it was like talking to a wall for Akira, but that didn't bother her as long as she didn't have to acknowledge Hikaru and Kaoru. After lunch, they all went back to class and did their things before they went to the host club.

At the end of the day the four of them walked to the third music room for their host club duties. When they arrived the older members were there setting up for their guests.

"Come on guys! Help us set up!" cried Hunny as he used Mori as a ladder to hang things up on the wall.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Haruhi as she put her stuff in the other room.

"Well, we decided to dress up like… wait, what are they called again, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked the shadow king

"They're called cowboys. In America they are thought of as heroes of the west. Some guests thought it would be cool if we did western style today so we are." replied Kyouya as he brought out a box with costumes in it.

Everyone grabbed clothes and went to change before their guests showed up. Tamaki was dressed in a white cowboy suit and hat, Hunny was wearing a pink cowboy suit and hat, and Mori was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans and cowboy boots. Kyouya on the other hand was dressed in an all black cowboy suit and hat and the twins were dressed as Indians. Haruhi and Akira were dressed like ranch hands like Mori but the wore it in different colors and vests just to be careful. As time went by Akira was trying out her charm on the girls she impressed today.

"So ladies, how do you think I'm doing?" asked Akira

The girls just stared into Akira's deep blue eyes before snapping out of their trance and responding, "Umm… yes. You're doing a good job."

Akira got up and stared into one girl's eyes before whispering "My dear, they say eyes are the windows into your soul and what I see is truly remarkable…" and then she cradled the girls face and moved in close.

The girl turned very red and became speechless as the space between their faces shortened. The girls around them stared at them eagerly before squealing when Akira placed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Well, she seems to know what she's doing." commented Haruhi as she picked up some of the cups.

"Well, we'll see what she can really do in good time." Kyouya said as he wrote in his book

Haruhi just stared at him before looking over at Akira and finished picking up the cups. When she was done she went back to entertaining her guests like the other hosts as usual. Tamaki was pretending that he was someone called the lone ranger and Hunny was trying to use a lasso, but he ended up hitting himself in the face. Mori took the lasso and asked if the sniffling Hunny was ok. Hunny wiped the tears from his eyes and shook his head with a great big smile indicating he was ok. The twins were doing their brotherly love act which really had the girls squealing since they had no shirts on. When the time came, all the guests left and the host club members started cleaning up.

"I'm going to go change out of these clothes. Haruhi will you come and help me?" asked Akira as she dragged Haruhi with her into the other room.

"Uh, I guess." replied Haruhi as she went along into the other room.

The others weren't so worried about the two girls except for Tamaki. He wasn't so keen on Akira and Haruhi helping each other…undress.

"Ahhh! No! Father doesn't approve of his daughters touching each other like that!" cried out Tamaki as he grabbed Kaoru and told him to fetch Haruhi.

"Fine. I'll be back," sighed Kaoru as he went to the other room.

"Hey Haruhi, Tamaki wants you." Kaoru said as he stood in the middle of the room.

Haruhi just nodded her head before running out the door. Kaoru let out a sigh before heading to the door.

"Haruhi? Can you hand me my bag? It has my outfit in it. Haruhi?" Akira asked

Kaoru turned around and answered "Haruhi isn't…" but then Akira drew back the curtain before he could finish.

She was wearing a white button shirt that was long enough to just cover her front so it looked like she was just wearing the shirt. They just stood there staring at each other before Akira opened her mouth, ready to scream, when Kaoru ran up to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Please, this is just a misunderstanding! Don't scream!" pleaded Kaoru

Just then Haruhi returned to see the barely dressed Akira being silenced by Kaoru. A situation she shouldn't have walked into…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, we'll just have to see what happens next! Review please so i know how i'm doing! Thanks!


	4. What Sister?

Title: Meet the new girl/guy!

Chapter 4: What sister?!

Haruhi stared at the two for only a moment before spinning on her heel and back out the door.

"Haruhi, Wait! I…" Kaoru started before being shoved face first to the ground

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" shrieked Akira as she retreated behind the changing room curtain

Kaoru was gladly to oblige and ran out the door after Haruhi. When he found her sitting on the couch with his brother he assumed that she had told him what she walked in on. So with that he started rambling on about how it was a mistake, just a huge misunderstanding.

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" asked Hikaru

When Kaoru figured that Haruhi didn't tell him, he just shook his head and told him never mind. Then Haruhi stood up and walked past him to the fully dressed Akira standing not too far behind him. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black tank top. She also had an unzipped white jacket on and she was carrying her stuff in a big blue and green striped bag.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Haruhi

"Yeah. Lets go." replied Akira as she walked past the twins and the other host club members

When the two girls shut the doors behind them Hikaru stated, "Wow was it just me or did Akira just give us the cold shoulder."

"Well, what ever she was screaming about back there must have made her very upset. I wonder what happened?" asked Tamaki as he turned toward the twin he pushed back there.

Everyone turned toward Kaoru who was avoiding everyone's eyes, but he couldn't help but look at his brother with pleading eyes. Hikaru on the other hand wanted to know too so he ignored his brother's plea for a distraction.

"Well, she wasn't expecting to see me back there so when she saw me she freaked out. That's it." Kaoru said hesitantly

The others bought it for now because they all became interested in what Kyouya was doing. He brought out his laptop and was looking up Akira's information while Kaoru was trying to explain. He typed away on the computer, his eyes darting about on the screen.

"So, Kyouya, did you find anything about this girl?" asked Tamaki as he tried looking over the shadow king's shoulder.

"Hmmm… interesting." was all Kyouya said as he wrote down information in his notebook.

"What's so interesting Kyouya?!" Hunny asked curiously as he stood next to him

"Yeah, is she here like Haruhi? Like on a scholarship or something?" asked Hikaru

"No" replied Kyouya

"Then is her family super rich, but of course she said that she went to middle school with Haruhi and that means she wasn't rich or maybe…" pondered Tamaki as he came up with a bunch of ideas.

"She, herself, is not rich, but her grandmother happens to have a successful business in commoner sweets. Her grandmother transferred her here with her own money since her actual family is quite poor… her father is the woman's son, his wife is some common girl, and she and her sister… oh…" Kyouya read aloud before stopping.

"What about the sister? I haven't heard about a sister…" asked Hikaru

"..yeah, she must be younger or maybe her sister already graduated." finished Kaoru as he and his brother shrugged their shoulders at the same time

"Sweets?! Does she make cakes?!" Hunny asked excitedly as he pictured extravagant cakes in his head "Takashi, do you think if we asked Akira she would get her grandmother to bake a cake especially for us?"

Mori just nodded his head in agreement as Hunny gave him a big smile. The others then looked over at Kyouya wondering about Akira's sister. He was now the one ignoring their looks as he returned to writing and typing.

"Well? What about the sister?" the group said together curiously

Kyouya looked up, let out a sigh, and told them the information he received on the sister. Everyone's eyes grew big as they found something out that they all wanted to tell Haruhi…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok so that wasn't so long to read which means the next one will be longer. Review with praise and criticism for my sake! Thanks!


	5. A Real Sister

Title: Meet the new girl/guy!

Chapter 5: A real sister

It seemed like she wasn't going to be able to pay attention that day with the twins constantly giving her notes with her name on them. The pile of paper was growing on the corner of the desk and yet the twins wouldn't stop creating the mess.

"Har-u-hi!" whispered Hikaru

"Read the notes!" whispered Kaoru

Haruhi just ignored them with all her might, but they still got her in trouble.

"Fujioka, will you please just throw those notes away. I'm trying to teach here and your buddies are a distraction. Now Fujioka!" the teacher said sternly as she pointed to her pile of paper and then at the trash can.

Haruhi nodded her head before getting up and throwing away all of the twins' notes. As she walked back she gave them an evil look telling them to be quiet and not bother her anymore. The twins looked for only a moment before acting like they had no take in the crime at hand. Haruhi just rolled her eyes before sitting down. The twins leaned in close, but were stopped midway by Haruhi's hands. She pushed them away from her angrily, but didn't notice that she pushed them hard enough to make them wobble and then fall right out of their seats. The two looked over at each other and then at Haruhi, who hadn't notice them fall. The kids in the class looked at them on the floor before starting their snickering and giggling. The teacher turned around and looked at the twins with a hint of frustration in her eyes.

"Hikaru…Kaoru…" she started to say before the bell rang through out the school signaling the start of lunch.

Both of the twins got up quickly before Haruhi turned to look at what the kids were laughing at. She had missed it along with the daydreaming Akira which made the twins feel relieved. The trio got up and Akira snapped out of her trance to join them.

"Haruhi, I have something special for you. My grandmother made something especially for you to try." Akira said as she pulled out a small box wrapped in pink paper and a green ribbon.

"I remember you telling me your grandmother makes sweets. I don't care for sweets and besides I have my lunch to eat and I don't want to spoil my appetite eating what ever that is." replied Haruhi as she showed Akira her bento box.

"We'll try it for you, Akira." the twins said sweetly as they reached out for the box

Akira pulled away and snapped back "Weren't you listening? I said it was made especially for _**her**_"

The twins pulled back fearing what Akira would do if they continued on. Haruhi looked at the three of them and wondered why Akira was so cold to them. Sure, they could be annoying ,but they were still good guys. Akira then pushed Haruhi toward the nearest empty seat in the lunch room and opened the box. Inside was a small cake with a pink icing and little icing roses planted around the top. Akira took a fork, jabbed it into the cake, then put some into Haruhi's mouth.

"Swallow it!" encouraged Akira as Haruhi seemed to be choking on the forced piece of cake.

Haruhi swallowed the piece of food and gave Akira a dirty look. _Today _she thought _must be annoy Haruhi Day_. The twins returned with food as Haruhi finished giving Akira her dirty look. They wondered what they had missed but wanted to tell Haruhi what was on the notes.

"Hey Haruhi. Can we talk to you alone later at the club. We want to tell you something." smiled Kaoru as he looked over at his brother.

"Yeah, its really important so don't just run off without talking to us." Hikaru added

"Ok. You'll have to remind me later though." replied Haruhi as she started eating her lunch

The boys shook their heads in agreement as they ate their own lunches. When everyone was done eating, they returned to having classes until school ended. When they heard the last bell signaling the end of the day, the four of them walked together to the third music room. When they arrived they noticed that the others were there waiting for them, but today they weren't dressing up. It was just going to be a normal setting so they didn't have to do much except get cups ready for the guests. Akira helped Haruhi pre make the commoner coffee for their girls. While she was with Haruhi she noticed the club members take little glances over at her like she had a sign on her back telling them to. But she had no time to chew them out since their guests started arriving as usual. The time seemed to be going by slowly that day as the host club members entertained the girls. Then out of nowhere, the ground started to shake and a loud motor was heard from beneath the floor. Akira (not knowing about Renge) freaked out and ducked under a table.

"Oh No! Its an earthquake!" she said panicking

"Its ok Akira…" reassured Haruhi as she went to comfort Akira

"Yeah its just…" started Kaoru

"…the Otaku herself…" added Hikaru

"…Renge…" they finished together

As they finished their sentence, Renge's laughter could be heard as she rose out of the floor. When it stopped rising she looked over at the new host hiding under the table. Akira just stared back at this strange girl before asking "WHAT THAT HELL! You came out of the freaking floor laughing?!"

Renge just stared some more as Tamaki threw a fit about Akira's choice of words. Haruhi then tried to get Akira to come out from under the table, but she was still not willing to move. So the twins helped by grabbing one arm each and pulling her out from under the table. When she was out she freaked and swung around to slap one of the twins in the face.

"Don't Touch me!" Akira screamed as she ran off into the back rooms

"Kaoru? Are you ok?" asked Hikaru as he touched his brothers face

Kaoru nodded his head as his brother took him in his arms and held him close. Everyone was quiet as Haruhi ran off to the back rooms after Akira. When she opened the doors she noticed Akira crying in one of the chairs. Akira looked up to see Haruhi standing in the doorway, but before she had a chance to talk, Haruhi grabbed Akira's wrist and began to yell at her.

"What is wrong with you! Go apologize to Kaoru!" Haruhi yelled at Akira as she tightened her grip on Akira's wrist

"Let go of me Haruhi! I will not apologize!" Akira yelled back before using her other arm to push Haruhi to the ground

She got on top of her and pinned her down with both arms before yelling at her again, "Stop scolding me Haruhi! I did nothing wrong! They asked for it!"

"No they didn't! You have been a jerk to them since you got here and I'm tired of it! I don't see you yelling at the others like you do to them! Tell me what's wrong with you!" Haruhi yelled as she tried to get up

Akira let one hand go and rose it to strike her, but then Mori came and picked up Akira. The other host club members had come to see about the yelling and found Haruhi being pinned down. Luckily Mori was fast enough to run and separate the girls. As Mori held her, she thrashed around trying to get loose.

"Let go!" Akira yelled

"Haru-chan are you ok?" asked Hunny as he helped her up

"Yeah, she didn't hurt me." replied Haruhi before having Tamaki hug her

"I was so afraid that you would get hurt Haruhi. Akira is just so aggressive! I don't think she needs to be here if she's not going to play nicely with her fellow club members." Tamaki said as he let go of Haruhi

"No! You can't kick me out! You can't take my sister away from me!" Akira cried out as she thrashed around some more

"Akira… Haruhi isn't your real sister. Your sister is…" Kyouya started before being interrupted

"No, you don't know anything Kyouya!" screamed Akira

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruhi

"You see…when we were looking up Akira's past…we came across some interesting. You see, Akira had a sister, well, to be precise. Akira had a twin sister who died a year before she met you." explained Kyouya

"Huh? A twin?" Haruhi asked

"That's what we wanted to tell you today Haruhi, but you wouldn't read our notes." Hikaru said as he crossed his arms

Akira stopped thrashing about and instead kept her mouth shut. Haruhi walked up to Akira and stared her in the face before asking, "So you don't like the twins because you lost yours?"

"Maybe…" whispered Akira "…maybe…I was just jealous. Jealous that they had each other while I was twin-less. Every time I saw them hugging or even when they tried to touch me together, I felt so angry. I'm so sorry guys for taking out my anger on you. Haruhi, I'm sorry I tried to hit you when all you wanted to do was understand. I was wrong and I apologize, but please don't kick me out."

Everyone stood in silence as Mori let go of Akira. Haruhi smiled at her and Akira smiled back before giving her a hug. Then the twins hugged them and Hunny and Tamaki joined too. Akira, this time didn't squirm or wiggle her way out. This time she didn't mind being embraced by people who cared for her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Awww i was so happy to explain her malice toward the twins. Review please!


	6. Girls Only!

Title: Meet the new girl/guy!

Chapter 6: Girl's Only!

It was the next couple days that Haruhi noticed that Akira truly changed her attitude towards Hikaru and Kaoru. She let them squeeze her like they do to Haruhi to a certain point and she even was playful with them. One day at the host club she told Tamaki that Haruhi was waiting for him in the dressing rooms, but when he went towards the rooms the twins were waiting there to tease him about being a pervert. Akira just laughed so much lately that it made those couple days relaxing. Yet Haruhi never would have expected what Akira came up with that Thursday.

"You want to do what?" asked Haruhi as she stared up at Akira

"I want to take you on a girl's only trip. I personally will make sure that the host club members don't bother us as we bond." Akira replied with a smile

"What are you doing?" asked the twins as they arrived in the classroom to see Akira hovering around Haruhi's desk

"Its nothing you have to worry about. We'll tell you later guys." replied Akira as she went to sit at her seat

The twins eyed her with suspicion, but she just gave them a playful wink.

"What? Am I that suspicious looking?" Akira said playfully

"Yes" Hikaru and Kaoru said together as they sat down at their own seats

Time went by quickly and soon it was already time to head to the host club. When all four members arrived they found that only Kyouya and Tamaki were there. Hunny and Mori were running late for once so they started decorating without them. Today they were trying an Egyptian theme so they scattered some sand on the floor and had palm trees placed through out the room. Everyone dressed up in their costumes around the time Hunny and Mori showed up. After everyone was ready they let their guests in and began flattering the girls.

"Today, my kingdom is in the Egyptian desert which makes me a pharaoh. Will you be my Cleopatra?" Tamaki said as he flattered one of the guests

"So, Haruhi I heard that you and Akira have been getting along very well since he arrived. I even heard that you went to the same middle school." stated one of Haruhi's customers

"Well, yeah. We had met the year before I started here. We weren't very close back then, but now it's like we've been friends for years." replied Haruhi as she smiled sweetly at the girls

They all smiled back thinking that their friendship was so sweet. Just then Akira popped out of nowhere and hugged Haruhi

"Haruhi! I have something to ask you!" Akira said

"Then ask! I have guests right now!" Haruhi yelled back at Akira

"O-K-Har-u-hi! What size do you wear?" replied Akira

"Huh?" Haruhi asked confused

" I want to buy you some clothes for your trip. It will only be a couple of outfits I promise!" Akira stated as she held up two of her fingers

"I'll tell you later, so go bother someone else. I'm busy." Haruhi replied as she pointed in an away direction

Akira walked away leaving Haruhi to do her job, but she felt extremely bored. Everyone was busy except her, but that was her own fault. After her blow up sometime ago, her customers were a little afraid of her, so there weren't so many there toady. She walked around the room watching the other club members entertain their guests. So when she figured that today, for her at least, wouldn't be so busy, she pulled out her planner and started planning things for her and Haruhi to do that weekend.

"Lets see…first we'll go to the beach and hang there for awhile. Then we'll fly over here for some shopping before retiring to the hotel. The next day we'll go around town …" she whispered to herself as she jotted down things down

She was so caught up in her plans that she didn't even notice that host club was over until Haruhi tapped her on the shoulder. Akira looked up with a smile and then put her planner into Haruhi's face.

"I have our whole trip planned out for us." she said as the others gathered around

"What trip?" asked Hunny

"Haruhi and I are… going on a girl's only trip!" Akira shouted

"What! When did you decide this?!" Tamaki asked as he freaked out

"That doesn't matter! We are going and no boys can come! Especially boy club members!" Akira pointed out

"Why can't we come?" asked Hikaru

"Cause we are going to bond without the noise of an overprotective king, devilish twins, business guy, or cutie with a cousin. It will only be for the weekend and plus, my grandma has even hired some cute escorts to protect and walk us around town. You have nothing to worry about." explained Akira as she pointed to each member

"Escorts?" Kaoru said lifting one eyebrow

"Yeah, while I had some free time today I called my grandmother and she arranged for some escorts to show us a good time around the town we'll be staying in. I have everything planned out for us and we are going to have a good time. As long as you guys leave us alone." Akira reassured as she flashed them her planner

"Now I'm taking Haruhi to go buy a couple outfits for the trip. Nothing fancy, but I want her to look cute." Akira said before grabbing Haruhi and dragging her out the door

The others waited until they were sure they were gone before discussing the trip.

"Haru-chan is going with Akira to some different places without us. I want to go!" Hunny whined

"Yeah! Its not fair that they're going somewhere without us! Mom, we need to find out where their going!" yelled Tamaki as he shook Kyouya's shoulders

"Let go." Kyouya said coldly causing Tamaki to retreat to his dark corner

"I'll find out, but we're not going to follow them. I'm pretty sure that they'll find out we're following them no matter how much we…" Kyouya started before noticing Tamaki had only heard the first three word he said

"Now lets get this plan started!" he said as he pointed to a board with the words Follow Female Members on Trip Plan written on it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Keep reading to find out what happens next! Review with praise and advice! Thanks alot readers!


	7. Follow Fellow Female Members on Trip!

Title: Meet the new girl/guy

Chapter 7: Follow the Female Members on Trip Plan!

It was Friday afternoon when the girls left. As soon as the bell rang for the end of school, Akira grabbed Haruhi and dragged her to the airport. The twins rushed to the host club to tell Tamaki that the girls were leaving already.

"Good job Hikaru and Kaoru! Lets commence with the plan!" Tamaki said as he rushed out the doors to the limo that would take them to the private jet.

As the host club members rode on the private jet, Haruhi and Akira were flying coach on a commoner's plane. Haruhi was looking out the window as the plane flew over Japan.

"Are you doing ok Haruhi?" asked Akira

"Yeah, I'm just liking the view from all the way up here. Its really cool." responded Haruhi as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear

"That's good. I was afraid that you would be afraid of heights or something." Akira chuckled as she leaned over Haruhi to look out the window

The flight wasn't long so they arrived at their destination a short time later. When they got off Akira looked around the airport for someone. She then saw an old man holding a sign with hers and Haruhi's name on it. They followed the old man out to the limo so he could drive them to their hotel. As the old man drove he had a question that was bothering him.

"I could have sworn that Lady Miarata had a granddaughter, but I could be wrong." the old man pointed out

"Actually, I am the grand**daughter **of Lady Miarata, I just cut a lot of my hair off. I'm sure you picked up the right people." reassured Akira

Haruhi used her hand to cover the smile developing on her face. Akira looked over at Haruhi and gave her an ugly look.

"That's not funny. I'm going to change into girls clothing and even a wig if it means having to prove I'm a granddaughter." huffed Akira as she folded her arms across her chest

When they arrived at the hotel, they unpacked all of their things before changing into their swimsuits.

"Where is it?" mumbled Haruhi as she searched in her stuff for her one-piece swimsuit

"I have no clue, I guess I'll lend you one of my spares. It's a two-piece like mine which comes in handy when we sunbathe at the beach. Hurry and change though or we'll never have time to play!" Akira said as she handed Haruhi a swimsuit and pushed her into the bathroom.

As the girls were on their way to the beach, the host club members were following them in their own limo.

"So far so good! They are oblivious to our presence!" Tamaki cried out happily

"Yeah, but what are we going to do when we're at the beach? Don't you think we'll attract unwanted attention?" asked Hikaru as he rained on Tamaki's parade

"Yeah, Hikaru is right. What will we do?" Kaoru said agreeing with his brother

"Don't worry about that." Kyouya said

"Why not?" asked Tamaki

"You'll see." replied Kyouya

The others just looked at him wondering what he knew that they didn't. As they arrived at the beach they noticed it was crowded with people, but there was no Haruhi or Akira in sight. Then Kyouya led the group further down the beach to an area with a private area sign placed in the sand. When they walked further down the sidewalk they came across a desolate beach with a single umbrella among the sand. As they walked closer they saw a pair of legs relaxing on long chairs placed beneath the umbrella. And when they got even closer they were surprised when the umbrella came right at them.

"I knew you guys would do this! Get out of this area immediately!" Akira yelled softly as she tried pushing them away with the umbrella

"Hey watch where you point that thing!" Tamaki said freaking out about the giant umbrella in his face

"Yeah and why are you yelling quietly?" asked Hikaru

"Because Haruhi fell asleep and I want her to relax! Now leave! I promised her that you wouldn't show up!" Akira yelled as she pointed toward the chair Haruhi was lounging on

The others tried maneuvering around Akira to see Haruhi in her bathing suit, but she just pushed the umbrella in their faces again.

"No one shall see Haruhi in her bathing suit. She's uncomfortable since her one-piece mysteriously disappeared and had to wear one of my two-piece suits. But how about we strike a deal?" explained Akira as she lowered the umbrella slightly to show the top half of her own suit

They all noticed that her swimsuit was a dark blue like her eyes and she had an evil smile creeping up on her face. The others felt uneasy about this "deal" she had in mind.

"How about we hang in pairs? We'll do pairs from oldest to youngest which means that Hunny and Mori are the first to stay. Tomorrow, Tamaki and Kyouya will accompany us around town as we shop. Then on Sunday we can all have breakfast together before hanging out for the rest of the day with the twins. Is that ok with you?" proposed Akira as she lowered the umbrella even lower

The host club did a huddle before turning to Akira and agreeing with her deal.

"Ok then! Lets start! Hunny and Mori I hope you brought your swimsuits. I had a feeling we would acquire some company so I brought a beach ball. Everyone else, I want you to leave." Akira said cheerfully as she turned around and headed back to her chair

When she turned around they noticed a blue rose snaking its way up Akira's back. They all couldn't help but look at the tattoo in wonderment. They never knew of anyone having a tattoo at such a young age at least for a girl. Akira had an idea at what they were staring at and used the umbrella to shield her back from their eyes. So with that, Hunny and Mori joined Haruhi and Akira on the beach as promised. They played with the beach ball and even buried Haruhi in the sand while they were there.

"Haruhi looked so cute in her swimsuit! And when we unburied her she had sand clinging all over her so she had to use one of the public shower off areas to get it all off. She was so happy today!" Hunny told the others after returning with Mori

"Now I can't wait for my turn tomorrow! Right Kyouya!" whined Tamaki

"Yeah, but don't forget to wear comfortable clothes. Akira said that we're going shopping with them." Kyouya pointed out before retiring to his room

"Yeah Tama-chan, you get to see Haruhi wear cute clothes tomorrow!" Hunny pointed out before he and Mori retired also

It then sank in that he would be the one seeing Haruhi try on clothes she would never wear in the host club. He would see her in clothes that made her look cute and beautiful. It was like a date except for having Akira and Kyouya there of course…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok i won't be able to put up more chapters until the weekends over so be patient! Review please! Thanks!


	8. Follow the Female Members Trip Deal?

Title: Meet the new girl/guy!

Chapter 8: Follow the Female Members on Trip deal?

It was already the second day of Haruhi and Akira's girls only trip, but they weren't alone anymore. Instead, the host club members had followed their female host club members to make sure they were safe on their trip. At first they planned to watch from afar, but only hours into the trip, they were discovered by Akira. So, in order to keep Akira's promise to Haruhi and make the host club happy, she decided to strike a deal with her fellow club members. They were going to accompany Akira and Haruhi in pairs starting with Mori and Hunny at the beach, but today was Tamaki and Kyouya's turn with the girls. They were going to tag along as the girls went to different shops and looked at clothes.

"Kyouya, didn't Akira say this was their room number?" asked Tamaki as he stood outside room 24's cracked open door

"She said room number 24 on the second floor. Knock if your so unsure they're in there." stated Kyouya as he folded his arms

"But why would they leave their door open unless…something's wrong!" Tamaki wondered before bursting through the door to see Haruhi laying on one of the two hotel's beds

"Senpai?" was all Haruhi said before she was cradled in Tamaki's arms

"Oh Haruhi! I thought something was wrong!" Tamaki cried as he cradled Haruhi

"I'm fine Senpai! Let go of me!" Haruhi said as she pushed Tamaki away from her

"Where's Akira?" asked Kyouya as he looked around the small hotel room

"She went to get some sodas from a soda machine down the hallway." replied Haruhi as she returned to circling clothes in a magazine laid in front of her

"What are you doing?" asked Tamaki as he looked over Haruhi's shoulder

"Akira asked me to circle things I would consider wearing from this magazine." Haruhi explained as she continued looking

"Let Daddy help you find cute clothes!" Tamaki exclaimed as he took the magazine away from Haruhi

As he looked he noticed that she was looking at boy clothing, "Haruhi, why are you looking at men's clothing?" asked Tamaki thinking his daughter truly lost her feminine side

"Akira told me to look at the guy's section too." Haruhi replied before snatching the magazine from Tamaki's hands

"Oh, I see you two have arrived." said a familiar face as she walked into the room

"Oh, Akira your back. I've finished with this magazine, so where do you want me to put it?" asked Haruhi as she got up from the bed

Akira walked past the standing Kyouya and Tamaki towards the other bed near the window. She dropped two cans onto the bed before running and jumping on Haruhi's bed and dragging her back down. Tamaki watched at first in awe before freaking out. Kyouya on the other hand just smiled at Akira's stunt.

"I'm so sorry I left you! Alone with two men in a hotel room with locks on the door! They could have hurt you and it would have been my fault!" cried Akira as she held Haruhi close before giving her guests a how-could-you look

Tamaki just opened his mouth before stating "I would never hurt my daughter! Akira how can you be so mean?!"

"Because I like to tease you. Anyways, I'll take this from you and put this in my backpack for later." teased Akira before taking the magazine from Haruhi, "Now, go get dressed in the bathroom. I put an outfit on the counter I want you to wear as we shop. Its comfortable and cute so don't complain!"

Haruhi looked at Akira wondering why she had to change out of her pink t-shirt and blue jeans. They were comfortable enough for her and they were actual clothes she packed for the trip. Akira stared back before pushing Haruhi towards the bathroom and telling her to change.

"Tell me when your done so I can do your makeup and hair, Haruhi." Akira added before shutting the bathroom door behind Haruhi

As Haruhi changed Akira went through her suitcase in search for her makeup and hair things. She pulled out a big black box and carried it with her to the bathroom. She knocked on the and asked if Haruhi was done changing.

"I respect your want for privacy, but your wasting time so I'm coming in and starting on her makeup. Plus you don't want Kyouya and Tamaki to wait long in our room. They might get curious if they have to wait so long." Akira said as she opened the bathroom door and entered

While the girls were in the bathroom, Tamaki and Kyouya had a seat on one of the beds and waited for them to finish up. The boys looked around the room noticing it had some basic room needs. It had the two identical beds, a small table with a chair, an alarm clock, and a phone placed on the end table between the two beds. It was ok for a commoners hotel, but it sure didn't suit their fancy. The hotel that they were staying at was very high class and put the girl's room to shame, but to be polite, they decided not to point that out. As they sat observing their surroundings they didn't notice that Haruhi had returned from the bathroom, but when they finally did they stared in awe. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink heart in the middle of it and a little pink jacket that stopped mid stomach unlike her tank top which covered her belly. She was also wearing a white ruffled skirt that stopped just above the knee and white tennis shoes. Her hair had some extensions put in it to make it long enough to rest on her shoulders and her makeup made her eyes really stand out.

"Akira says I look good in pink and white cause I makes me look so innocent." commented Haruhi as she did a little twirl in front of the guys

Tamaki was once again wordless about how beautiful she was so Kyouya decided to speak up.

"Well, it seems Akira knows what she's doing. Is she changing as well?" Kyouya said as he pointed from Haruhi to the bathroom

Haruhi nodded her head before walking over to Akira's bed and grabbing one of the cans to drink. She sat on the opposite bed from Tamaki and was staring out the window sipping her drink like she had no cares in the world. Tamaki on the other hand couldn't stop staring at his beautiful daughter feeling proud of his other daughter's work. He was so glad that Akira did it this way cause he didn't want anyone else to see Haruhi like this. As he thought quietly to his self, Akira appeared from the bathroom dressed in a similar outfit. She was wearing a white tank top with a blue ruffled skirt the same length as Haruhi's and black boots that stopped right under the knee. She was also wearing hair extensions but hers were a little longer than Haruhi's and her makeup also made her dark blue eyes stick out. Now they were ready to go so they headed out on the town.

"I can't wait to try on some of these clothes!" exclaimed Akira as she ran up to a store's display window and looked at the mannequins clothing

She grabbed Haruhi's hand who grabbed Tamaki's arm who grabbed Kyouya's arm. They were a chain of people running into the store which was peculiar to the pedestrians walking around at the time. When they were in the store looking at clothes, Tamaki was approached by one of the young female store workers.

"H-H-Hi," stuttered the girl

Tamaki looked at her for a second before using his charm on her, "Hello beautiful princess. You have such a wonderful store here."

The girl's faced turned red as she replied "I-I-Its not my store and I'm no princess."

"Oh, but you are. Your always a princess to someone…" commented Tamaki as he winked at the blushing girl

As Tamaki flirted with the girl, Kyouya was sitting in a nearby chair writing in the notebook he brought along. As those two did their things, the girls were busy trying on clothes in the changing rooms. When they finished with that store they walked around looking for another clothing store to look at. As the time went by, Akira and Haruhi's arms were getting heavy from carrying so many shopping bags.

"I thought you said you were only going to buy a few outfits." Haruhi pointed out as she struggled to hold all the bags

"A few outfits for each week!" Akira said happily as she trudged on with her own bags

As the four waited to cross the street they were approached by a guy. He was buff and was one of the pretty boy types with a beach tan and bleach blond hair.

"So ladies, are you enjoying the sights? Maybe I could show you the rest of the town and as for payment you could go to dinner with me. What do you say?" the guy said slyly as he checked them out

"Sorry, but we are shopping around together. Thanks for the invite, but we decline. Goodbye." replied Akira as she followed the others across the street

The guy didn't get the hint so he followed them across the street before trying again, "Come on, I'm a nice guy offering you an opportunity with a guy like me. I'm like a god around here to the ladies and you just want to pass me up?"

"I said we're sorry and we're with these two guys anyways." Akira replied as she pointed to the guys standing in front of them

"These guys don't deserve such cuties like you two. Come on I'll show you a good time." the guy said as he grabbed Haruhi's and Akira's arms causing them to drop their bags onto the ground

Tamaki grabbed the girls' other arms and pulled them away from the guy who couldn't take the hint. The guy looked at Tamaki with a surprised look.

"Hey Blondie, you don't have dibs on them. Or are you and him these girls' boyfriends?" the guy asked sternly as he gave him a nasty look

"No we're not their boyfriends, but we will protect them from guys like you who don't get the hint that they're not interested." replied Kyouya as he closed his notebook and pushed his glasses up to show the guy a cold look

The guy then got the hint that it wasn't worth his time to mess with those particular girls with those guys around. So, with that, he left quickly leaving them to pick up all the dropped bags.

As Akira picked up the bags she dropped she grumbled, "What a jerk. Haruhi don't you agree with me?"

Haruhi looked up at Akira as she picked up her own bags and replied, "I guess he just couldn't accept the fact that we were immune to his charm."

"Yeah, we seem to be good at brushing off guy's charm." smiled Akira as she looked over at Tamaki and Kyouya

They just stared back innocently even though they knew exactly what she was talking about. Haruhi was as strong as a rock when it came to their charm and Akira was the same, but she occasionally swooned over guys in magazines unlike Haruhi.

"Well lets get going before we waste the rest of the day just standing here. I want to have enough time to try on and buy more clothes for me and Haruhi. So no more standing lets get going." demanded Akira as she started to leave the others behind

Haruhi and the others followed behind as Akira looked around at the shops they hadn't been to yet. As the hours passed they had to stop shopping cause they had so many bags that everyone had an armful. So Kyouya called for the limo to come pick them up as they waited at a local bench. As they waited Akira was looking through the bags to make sure she had everything she had bought that day. Then she brought out the magazine that Haruhi had circled stuff in and started checking things off. She had bought most of the things Haruhi circled which brought a smile to her face. She didn't mind spoiling Haruhi cause she was almost like another sister to her. She always made her so happy every time she saw her with the twins or the other host club members. It would keep her mind off other things which was the best perk.

"The car's here. Lets stick the stuff in the trunk." Kyouya said as he pointed to the approaching limo

When it came to a stop in front of them they opened the trunk and stuffed it full with the shopping bags. Then they loaded up into the car and decided to head back to the girls' hotel to drop off all the clothes. Afterwards they would go hang with the other host club members at the hotel they were staying at. As the limo drove along, they all just sat in silence. Akira was looking out the window up at the darkening sky.

"It looks like it might rain a little tonight, but it will probably be just a light drizzle. I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow when we're with Hikaru and Kaoru. That would just be a bummer." sighed Akira as she continued looking out the window

Soon they were at the girls' hotel and unloaded all the clothes into their room before leaving to the guys' hotel. When they arrived the girls stood in awe at the gigantic and luxurious hotel. The boys showed them to the rooms they and the other club members were staying in. Along the way the found the twins messing around in the hallways. When the twins noticed the four returning from shopping, they ran and squeezed Haruhi and Akira together.

"The girls have finally returned!" exclaimed the twins

"Yeah now let go!" cried out the girls and the wiggled out of the twins hug

Hunny and Mori popped out from their rooms to greet the girls. Hunny jumped onto Haruhi's back and complimented on her cute outfit. Then he looked over at Akira and added how cute she looked as well. Akira just smiled with appreciation for Hunny's compliments and Mori's agreeing head nods. Then they all went into Kyouya's room to relax and talk about the day with the other club members.

"…and the guy was like 'I'm like a god around here to the ladies and you just want to pass me up?' and I then I told him we were sorry, but he wouldn't give up. It was only when he grabbed Haruhi's and my arm that Tamaki and Kyouya stepped in. Tamaki pulled us away from him and Kyouya explained to him that we were definitely not interested and that as long as they were there they would be there to protect us. It was cool!" Akira said to her listeners

As she continued about how the rest of the day they tried on clothes, Haruhi pulled Kyouya and Tamaki aside to talk to them, "I never said thank you earlier. I really did appreciate when you stepped in like that. So thank you."

Then the three returned to the rest of the group who had just got done listening to the rest of Akira's story. Akira looked at Haruhi before getting and saying that it was getting late and that it was time for them to return to their own hotel.

"Why don't you two stay here?" asked Hunny

"Yeah, if you want…" started Kaoru

"…you can share a room with us." finished Hikaru as he and his brother put on big smiles

Akira just looked at them before sticking out her tongue and replying "I don't share a bed with guys. Me and Haruhi are good girls unlike you two mischievous twins."

Haruhi just smiled as she was dragged out the room and onto the elevator to leave. Then she waited until the elevator doors shut before pointing out that Akira had turn slightly red at the twins suggestion.

"I was turning red cause that was an uncomfortable suggestion. That's it." explained Akira as she turned away from Haruhi

Haruhi just laughed at Akira when the doors opened and she ran quickly to the car leaving Haruhi still on the elevator…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Man i am tired after writing all of that! Anyways please review cause it makes me feel like people care. Praise and words of advice are appreciated so thanks alot for reading. I'll start on the next chapter asap!


	9. The Breakfast to Love and Hate

Title: Meet the new girl/guy!

Chapter 9: The Breakfast to Love and Hate

It was the final day of the trip and as promised, the girls got ready for breakfast with the host club members. Akira brushed her short black hair after putting on a red t-shirt and black jeans. Haruhi on the other hand was wearing a long white shirt over her blue capris and had on some sandals she had gotten for the trip. Her hair was brushed and had two clips on opposite sides of her head to keep it from falling into her face. Akira on the other hand just brushed it then let her bangs fall over her face unlike Haruhi. After getting ready they went downstairs to the awaiting car filled with host club members and headed out for breakfast at one of the nearby restaurants. Haruhi placed a hand over her mouth as she yawned which caught the eyes of the other passengers.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night Haruhi?" asked Hunny as he tilted his head to the side

"Oh, well I couldn't sleep much because of my roommate. She couldn't fall asleep so she kept bugging me as I slept. Then when she finally fell asleep I couldn't fall asleep myself so I walked around the hotel floors trying to tire myself out." explained Haruhi as she looked over at Akira

"I'm sorry Haruhi but I had some things on my mind last night. I'm sorry I kept you up and then made you wear a robe as you walked around the hotel. I didn't want any strangers to see you in those cute pajamas I bought you yesterday. Anyways it doesn't matter cause I know you'll forgive me in the end." smiled Akira as she apologized to Haruhi

The others just looked at the two with smiles on their faces. They thought that Haruhi was cute when she was semi-angry and they also thought that Akira had that same cuteness to her as Haruhi when she apologized to her favorite club member. It was like they really were sisters since they fought, made up, and appreciated each other's company. Akira then noticed they had reached the restaurant and got really excited.

"We're here! I am so hungry right now!" she cried out excitedly as she opened the door and got out quickly

The others followed her out and went into the restaurant all together. They asked for a table for eight people before being seated quickly and quietly. Then as they sat down around the table they were handed menus so they could choose. As they looked up and down the columns of food on the menu a waiter approached them with his notepad in hand.

"Have you decided what you want to drink this morning?" asked the waiter politely

Akira looked up to see the waiter and instantly her eyes grew big in awe. He had a cute smile and tousled brown hair that almost covered his eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat which surprised her very much. As the others looked up from their own menus to order their drinks, Akira still stared while trying to open her mouth to speak.

"Akira, aren't you going to order a drink?" asked Haruhi as she waved her hand in front of Akira's face

The waiter looked straight at Akira before tilting his head to the side, closed his eyes, and smiled at her. "So your name is Akira? What a pretty name. My name is Hoshiwa Masaru and I will be your waiter today." Masaru said coolly as he looked away from Akira and tried taking the rest of the guys' orders.

Akira opened her mouth slightly before quietly saying "I'll take a water…"

Masaru turned around and looked at her before asking her to repeat her order. Akira's eyes grew bigger before she repeated herself.

"Ok, I'll be back with your drinks momentarily." Masaru said before walking away

Then Haruhi turned to Akira and asked "Are you blushing Akira?"

Everyone turned their attention to Akira who was turning redder with every minute. She shook her head in denial before using the menu as a wall to hide her face. When Kaoru saw Akira acting like this he started to feel a little angry at the waiter. _Why do I feel this way? _Kaoru asked himself in his head _I've only felt this way when Haruhi was with another guy so why should I have the same feelings with Akira?. _Unlike his brother Hikaru wasn't bothered as much, but he still didn't want Akira swooning over the waiter.

"Akira, stop tripping over yourself. Your just embarrassing yourself that way." Hikaru said harshly

"Oh, I'm sorry Hikaru. I'll stop I promise. Will you excuse me I'll be back." apologized Akira as she put her menu down and got up from the table

Everyone looked from Hikaru to Akira as she left for the bathroom. There was a minute or two of awkward silence before Hunny broke the silence.

"So Haruhi were are you and the twins going today?" asked Hunny with a smile

"Oh, umm… Akira said that she had planned to take us all to this shop she had heard of and wanted to check out while she was here. Then she said we would kill some time before going out to eat for dinner. Then afterwards she has a surprise for us. I wonder what she has in store for us after dinner?" wondered Haruhi as she repeated Akira's plans

Then they all turned to see the waiter with their drinks and Akira walking alongside him talking about something. When they arrived Akira sat down in her chair as the waiter handed everyone their drinks. He gave Akira her drink last and also gave her a flirtatious wink when their hands touched to exchange the drink. Akira just smiled at him sweetly, taking her drink and placing it in front of her on the table. As this happened the boys looked over at the twins knowing that they weren't very nice when it came to sharing their toys. Even though it didn't seem like it, Akira was more of a cooperative toy than Haruhi which made the twins protective of her like they were of Haruhi. So when this was happening the twins were crossing their arms and taking glances at each other like they were talking mentally to each other. When the waiter started taking their meal orders he asked the twins last instead of Akira. They ordered keeping their harsh words to themselves so they wouldn't have to relive the day Haruhi slapped Hikaru because of his ridiculing.

"So, after breakfast I was thinking that Haruhi and I would go back to our hotel to change and then we'd meet you guys at your hotel. What do you think?" Akira said as she looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru, not making eye contact

"That's fine…" started Hikaru

"…as long as you and Haruhi don't take long." finished Kaoru as they put on forced smiles

Akira looked at them with a smile of her own before saying "Ok we won't keep you waiting for long. Isn't that right Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded her head in agreement which actually made everyone relax for once. Soon the waiter returned with their food and gave everyone their stuff before leaving once again. They all ate their breakfast quickly so that they could get out of there without any trouble. As they got up and started to leave, the waiter approached Akira and took her aside from the group. She backed up so that the wall was right behind her when Masaru stood in front of her. He smiled at her sweetly before putting one arm against the wall right above her shoulder and his other hand actually on the other shoulder. Akira was speechless since she had never been so close to a guy like this especially one that was so cute.

"I know you like me, but I can tell your very shy which is really cute. Do have a cell phone or something?" pointed out the waiter as he leaned closer to Akira's face

"Umm…yeah." replied Akira as she tried not to faint

"Well, that means that we can keep in touch doesn't? How about you write your…" the waiter said as he leaned so close that their faces almost touched

"…number down so I can call you for a date?" finished Masaru as he leaned in to try and kiss her, but instead he kissed the wall

Then he noticed that she was no longer in front of him, but instead she was in the arms of Kaoru who pulled her away from the waiter's kiss. The waiter straightened up before giving a smile at them both.

"I'm sorry dude, but were discussing something here. She'll be with you in just a sec." Masaru pointed out as he extended his hand out to Akira

Akira just looked his hand before turning to look up at Kaoru. Then she noticed the others gathering behind him for, she guessed, support. She was unsure if she should take his had to be polite or just stay there in Kaoru's hold. Then when the waiter told him to let her decide she felt Kaoru let go of her before giving her a little push away from him. Then she turned to look at the host club and then looked back at the waiter who was still smiling like he knew she wouldn't resist him. Her hands shook a little as she lifted on up and extended it towards the waiter, but when he reached out to grab her hand she pulled back and opened her mouth.

"I didn't appreciate you cornering me like that. Yeah, I think you have a cute face, but you tried to kiss me without my permission. I don't like guys who think that every girl who thinks they're cute will be willing to kiss you just because of that. I'll have to decline to that date and I decline on giving you my number." responded Akira as she turned around and walked towards the host club.

The waiter looked at her with a stunned face because she had rejected him. Then out of anger he called out to her "Well, I don't go out with sluts anyways!"

Akira looked back at him like everyone else, but it was Hunny who ran up to him with his evil glare.

"Don't call Akira that ever." he said sternly as he gave him a chilling look

Akira looked at Hunny then she said, "Its ok Hunny. Lets just go already. We have to go get ready for later."

Hunny turned around and walked towards her with his cute smile. Then everyone went to the car and shuffled their way onto the leather seats. The ride to the hotel was quiet except for when Haruhi commented on Akira's plans.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for us after dinner. Will you tell us?" asked Haruhi as she tried to lighten the mood

Akira just turned to her with a big mischievous smile and replied "You'll see as soon as that time comes and until then you will just have to wait…"

Haruhi just smiled nervously as she thought about what she was talking about…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- aoak so i'm hinting some things in here. Anyways tell me how i'm doing so i know its worth my time to write this. Thanks for reading!


	10. He, who doesn't get it, gets hit

Title: Meet the new girl/guy!

Chapter 10: He, who doesn't get it, gets hit

After drooping off the girls at their hotel, the rest of the host club returned to their hotel to pack up. Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand had to get read for their date with Akira and Haruhi. They were the last pair to spend time with them before they all returned home to attend school the next day. As they got dressed in some nice but casual clothes, they were confronted by Tamaki.

"You guys need to be on your best behavior tonight. Try not to bring up what happened this morning when you are talking. Also, I want for you two to be on the look out for the guy who approached us yesterday. If he sees them with you two instead of us this time he might try to charm them again. Keep vigilant at all times!" advised Tamaki as he patted them on the back for some encouragement

"What if she brings it up?" asked Hikaru as he put on his shoes

"Or what should we do if he does show up?" added Kaoru as he put on his shoes too

Tamaki looked at them with a confident smile before replying "If she brings it up then you change the topic to something else. Then if you come across this guy then take the girls and …RUN!! He was super buff!" he finished with a not so confident expression

The brothers just looked at each other and then at their fearful president. They knew nothing bad would happen to them as long as they didn't go looking for trouble, but they still appreciated the words of advice. When the time came they heard two knocks at the door. Hikaru opened the door to see Haruhi and Akira standing there waiting for them. Haruhi was wearing a pink dress that stopped at the knees, black heels, and had a little pink purse hanging from her shoulder. Akira on the other hand was wearing a dark red blouse that cut across the shoulders and had long ruffled sleeves. She also had a black skirt that stopped above the knees and black heels on too. They didn't put hair extensions on ,but they did have a matching set of pink and red clips holding their bangs back from their faces. Then they also noticed a tall tan man in a black suit standing behind the girls with a straight face on. The guys just stared at him confused.

"This is one of the escorts who was originally going to show us around. Grandma said he likes to be called Mr.G for some weird reason. Senpai, you don't have to worry about these boys playing tricks on us while Mr.G is around. You can relax knowing your 'daughters' are safely being monitored." Akira reassured as she wrapped her arms around one of Mr. G's bulky arms

The twins just looked at her with a disappointed look "Did you really think we were going to hurt you? This is an insult." the said together as they crossed their arms

"Oh shut up and follow us. Your wasting time pouting over nothing you silly boys." replied Akira as she turned around and dragged Haruhi with her

The twins followed behind Mr. G as they walked to the car. As they shuffled into the car they noticed Mr. G wasn't getting in.

"Thank you for coming Mr. G. You may go home since you've helped us out this time, but remember to not tell my grandmother that you saw us." Akira said as she thanked Mr. G before he walked away

The others just stared over at Akira trying to understand what was going on. Then Haruhi was the first to talk. "So, what was that about? You told me he was escorting us."

"He escorted us to the hotel. To tell you the truth I figured that the others might worry about us so I gave them some reassuring evidence that we would be ok. Now, we can go and have some real fun without having to look out for our host club members." explained Akira as she put a big smile on

Haruhi and the twins were ok with what Akira did for the others and for them. She really wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable with their night out and made sure it was going to happen. As the car drove to the restaurant, the four of them talked and laughed together in the back seat.

"…and then she asked me to try on this dress she found. When I refused she dragged me to the changing rooms and threw me into the nearest one and told me I couldn't come out unless I had it on. We sat there for like twenty minutes before Kyouya-Senpai and Tamaki-Senpai came to check in on us. I had finally given up and put on the dress and came out and showed Akira. When I saw all three of them there I was really embarrassed because I needed help zipping up the back so I had to hold up the front as I walked out." Haruhi said as she told her embarrassing story

"Ok, my turn! Ok, so I was like twelve when this happened so don't over react. Well, I was walking around on the streets with my sister when we came across this alley with some boys from the neighborhood standing around. My sister recognized a couple of them from our class so she called out their names and they turned to us and stuck out their tongues. My sister was so mad that she said she was going to punch each one of them out with the help of me, but they just started laughing at us. My sister wouldn't back down so I got in between her and the gang of boys and said we should just forget about it. There was this one boy who I had a crush on in this group and I hoped he would be the one to help me out but instead he was the first to punch me in the face. When I got up I noticed I had fallen into a puddle and my clothes were soaked. I was so embarrassed when they started laughing and pointing at my wet clothes. That was the worst thing to happen since it was in front of my crush even though he was the one who landed me there in the first place." Akira said as she laughed at herself

"He pushed you?! How awful!" exclaimed Haruhi as she listened to the story

"Aw! Poor Akira!" the twins cried out as they squeezed Akira

Akira pushed them away saying it was nothing before pointing out that they arrived at the restaurant. It was a tall gray brick building with red carpet leading from the curb to the two front glass doors. Bushes of bright and beautiful exotic flowers lined the outside of the building trying to create a relaxing and magical atmosphere. The four of them walked into the restaurant and noticed the tables filled with all kinds of people. Luckily, Akira had reserved a table for them ahead of time so they wouldn't have to wait for one to open up. After they were seated they immediately ordered their drinks as they looked at their menus. Everyone was silent as they tried to figure out what they wanted to order. Once they all decided they told their waiter and he wrote it all down on his notepad before rushing off to other tables.

"So this place is a lot nicer than this morning's, right?" smiled Akira as she tried to fill the silence

The twins looked at each other worried because she was the one who brought it up, not them. Tamaki had warned to not bring it up, but it never said what to do if she had brought it up. They turned to look at her with obvious fake smiles. She crossed her arms and shook her head making a tsk sound.

"I just knew you two would be uncomfortable with that topic so why don't you change it?" she mocked with a smile on her face

Haruhi worried expression turned into a face of relief as she knew what Akira was trying to do. She didn't want any uncomfortable topics popping up later on so she got it out of the way before they started having some real fun. When they thought about, they changed their fake smiles with real ones before changing the subject to their favorite toy, Haruhi.

"We heard that you really had fun dressing Haruhi up in clothes this weekend. Just so you know, we also have rights to dress her up in our mother's clothes." sai Hikaru as he pointed at Haruhi and put on an evil smile

"Yeah, she was our toy first Akira." Kaoru added on as he looked from Haruhi to Akira with his own taunting smile

Akira stuck her tongue out at them before replying, "Yeah, but she and I are like sisters. I have family dibs!"

They all continued to joke around while Haruhi tried defending herself from her three puppet masters. Of course she didn't mind as long as they were all laughing and getting along because it was better this way in the end. Dinner went by quickly and soon they were off to their secret destination. Only Akira knew were they were going and she was in the front seat instructing the drier were to go. So it was the twins and Haruhi all alone in the back seat, but Haruhi was sitting on the opposite seat from the boys. They were all quiet as they drove until Haruhi spoke up.

"So are you having fun?" asked Haruhi as she smiled sweetly at the twins

Hikaru looked at her and couldn't help but blush in that situation. She was dressed so cute and her smile was even cuter which made the blush unavoidable. Kaoru also had they same thoughts and was blushing at the same moment as his brother. Haruhi noticed they looked away very quickly so she repeated herself but this time she put on a stern face hoping they would answer that time. When they turned to look at her they quickly relaxed and told her that they were having fun so far with her.

"Hey! What about me?!" Akira interjected as she poked her head out from the front seat

They didn't notice that she had rolled down the tinted window that separated the driver from his back seat passengers. They all jumped when they heard her remark, but Akira just laughed at them. They didn't think that its was so funny when their heads hit the roof of the car.

"Akira…" started Haruhi

"Don't bother scolding me, cause were here!" interrupted Akira

"Where is here?" asked Hikaru as he rubbed his sore head

"We are at the night club for teens know as The Neon Cat! Hurry and get out! I want to get in before it gets too late!" Akira replied excitedly

They did as they were told and got out of the car and waited in line along with the other teens of the city. When they came to the front they noticed at big man with a clipboard standing at the doors. He looked them up and down before pushing the doors open to let them in. They quickly walked past him and into the crowded club known as The Neon Cat. Flashing lights spun around the dancing boys and girls and loud music pumped through the oversized speakers located at the front and along the walls. Akira was jumping up and down before she grabbed the closest twin and dragged him with her to the dance floor. She had grabbed Hikaru who wasn't exactly happy to be dragged like that. Haruhi on the other hand walked alongside Kaoru as they joined Akira and Hikaru on the dance floor.

"Come on! Loosen up and dance!" encouraged Akira as she grabbed both of Hikaru's arms and pulled him closer to her

He loosened up just a little when he noticed his brother trying to dance with Haruhi. Haruhi was dancing, though she wasn't as energetic as Akira was, but he was fine with that. They were having fun with their partners and when the song had ended, they switched dance partners. Akira grabbed Kaoru and pulled him close to her like she did with his brother. She smiled up at him and said something that he couldn't hear over the loud music. When he shrugged his shoulders to show he couldn't hear her she shouted once more, but once again she was overshadowed by the music. When he shrugged his shoulders once again she nodded her head to tell him to forget it, but he wanted to here what she had to say. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside where it was quieter. Once they were alone he asked her to repeat herself one more time.

"I wanted to say that I was so glad that you and the others came and crashed our trip. It was really fun hanging with you in smaller groups this weekend. Sadly tomorrow we have school and this weekend of fun will be over. I wish this trip would never end." she repeated as she pushed some loose hair from her face

In the moonlight she glowed and her hair blew in the wind and she had the sweetest smile on her face. When Akira looked at Kaoru she noticed how charming he looked under the moonlight and his cheerful face was very overpowering. It seemed like Kaoru picked the perfect place to hear her cause they didn't seem to want to talk anymore. Minutes of silence were passing by before noticed a man approaching them from behind Akira. She didn't notice the man coming up behind her until she noticed Kaoru looking past here at something. When she turned around she recognized the figure as the first jerk that approached her and Haruhi while shopping. She immediately retreated behind Kaoru and tried to warn him about the guy, but the guy spoke first.

"I see you remember me from yesterday. Looks like you travel around fast in a town like this since yesterday was a blonde guy and today there's this red head. I also heard from a friend that you rejected him at his restaurant. He must have recognized you from when I told him about you the other day and was going to try a shot at you. He said he were tripping over yourself when he talked sweetly to you and was going to get your number until a pesky red head stepped in with a bunch of other guys. Looks like your popular or something." teased the guy as he walked closer to them

"That waiter was your friend? It seems like jerks like to flock together huh?" replied Kaoru as he walked at little closer to the guy, putting himself between Akira and the guy

Akira stayed silent as the guy continued on, "Well, who knew I would find you here of all places. Is your cute brown haired friend here also? She was a looker, too!"

"Akira, go get Hikaru and Haruhi and tell them the situation. I'll make sure this guy leaves you alone." whispered Kaoru as he looked at Akira

Akira looked at him before nodding her head and running off back to the club's back doors. As she reached out for the handle her wrist was grabbed by a man hiding in the shadows. When he appeared out of the shadows she noticed that it was the waiter from earlier. Akira tried to let out a scream, but the waiter covered her mouth with his hand and gave her his sweet smile. Kaoru looked back at Akira and saw she was in the arms of the waiter who was leaned up against the back door of the club. She was struggling, but he had a tight hold on her and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. As he Kaoru tried to run to help her he was intercepted by the jerk who pushed him away. Kaoru lost his balance and fell to the ground landing on his butt. As the jerk came closer to Kaoru, Akira bite the waiters hand and yelled out his name and told him to get up. Just then Kaoru and the jerk heard the back door swing open and saw the waiter and Akira go tumbling to the ground. Behind the door was Haruhi and Hikaru coming to check on Akira and Kaoru. When Hikaru noticed his brother on the ground he rushed to him pushing the jerk away with a great deal of force. The jerk went flying to the ground as Haruhi rushed to get the unconscious Akira out of the arms of the knocked out waiter lying on the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Haruhi as she shook Akira's shoulders trying to get a response

On the other hand the jerk knew his odd of winning were very low since his friend was knocked out. So he took the chance to run while everyone was preoccupied with their fallen comrades. Hikaru helped his brother up onto his feet and dusted him off before giving him a hug.

"What were you thinking taking that guy on? Even Tono had the right idea about running away you idiot!" scolded Hikaru as he hugged his brother tighter

"I'm sorry Hikaru…" apologized Kaoru as he hugged his brother back "…I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

Kaoru looked over his brother's shoulder at the knocked out Akira laying in Haruhi's arms. As long as she was ok he felt that his little scratches were nothing. Hikaru and Haruhi helped Akira and Kaoru to the car and took them both back to the hotel were the host club was staying. They placed Akira in one of the beds and let her come to on her own. As they waited, Haruhi bandaged up Kaoru's cuts and scrapes he got from his opponent. Then Kaoru told them how when Akira was trying to tell him what he couldn't hear in the club he noticed the guy walking their way. Then he told them what happened up to the point where Haruhi and Hikaru came through the back door and knocked out the waiter. When he had finished they all turned their heads to the direction of Akira's scream. They all rushed in to see her sitting up in bed looking around the room confused.

"Where? Where am I?" asked Akira before she noticed the host club members staring at her

"Your back at the hotel. We let you wake up on your own here in Tono's bed." replied Hikaru

Akira looked at them with a big smile on her face before replying "Well, I guess then that still means were going to school tomorrow."

Everyone smiled back glad that she was ok and that the trip was finally over. Operation Follow the Female Members plan was at an end and maybe there was going to more trips like this in their futures. They were at least hoping there would be…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- so that's the end of this story, but don't worry I'm going to have another story with more about these guys. Look for My Past, Our Present chapter one coming soon! Read and review! Tell me how it turned out for you! Thanks a lot!


End file.
